Super Mario Bros.: All-Star Adventures!
Super Mario Bros.: All-Star Party! is a video game released by Blackplus Games, licensed by Nintendo. It's the original Super Mario Bros. with a large vary of 8-bit characters. It is released in 2016.10.18 for PC, iOS and Android, and on Nintendo eShop for 3DS and Wii U. 3 characters are available at first, other characters can be unlocked (some must first be downloaded as DLC), each cost 3000 coins. Alternate skins each cost 300 coins. For some characters on some platforms, it can be unlocked for free by doing an offer. (Note: The Word 'me' in this article means BlackBombBird, Blackplus Games' CEO.) Characters Original Unlockables Yoshi Speci DLC HaXXoR's PiK DLC Nippon Night DLC '' Miyuki Nakajima.PNG|Miyuki Nakajima Takaaki Ishibashi.PNG|Takaaki Ishibashi Noritake Kinashi.PNG|Noritake Kinashi Kyōko Koizumi.PNG|Kyōko Koizumi Takeshi Kitano.PNG|Takeshi Kitano Daisuke Matsuno.PNG|Daisuke Matsuno Hideyuki Nakayama.PNG|Daisuke Matsuno Ppeachgeisha.PNG|Geishapichi (Geisha-worn Princess Peach) Goro Itoi.PNG|Goro Itoi '' Ghostly Group DLC '' Blinky.PNG|Blinky Pinky.PNG|Pinky Inky.PNG|Inky Clyde.PNG|Clyde Splunky.PNG|Splunky Sue.PNG|Sue Funky.PNG|Funky Glitchy.PNG|Glitchy '' Joust More Mario Bros. DLC '' Mario (Mario Bros.).PNG|Mario, from Mario Bros. Shellcreeper.PNG|Shellcreeper Sidestepper.PNG|Sidestepper '' Ace Attorney DLC '' phoenix-wright.png|Phoenix Wright miles-edgeworth.PNG|Miles Edgeworth mia-fey.PNG|Mia Fey maya-fey.PNG|Maya Fey apollo-justice.PNG|Apollo Justice pearl-fey.PNG|Pearl Fey franziska-von-karma.PNG|Franziska von Karma dick-gumshoe.PNG|D. Gumshoe '' Mystery Suits DLC '' Modern Mario.PNG|Modern Mario Modern Luigi.png|Modern Luigi Modern Peach.png|Modern Princess Peach Bowser-smm.png|Bowser Goomba.png|Goomba Modern Toad.png|Toad Bowser Jr..PNG|Bowser Jr. Silver Mario.png|Silver Mario Gold Mario.png|Gold Mario Builder Mario.PNG|Builder Mario Yoshi.PNG|Yoshi Shy Guy.PNG|Shy Guy Modern Wario.PNG|Wario, from WarioWare series Rosalina & Luma.PNG|Rosalina & Luma Dr. Mario.PNG|Dr. Mario Kart Mario.PNG|Kart Mario Modern Waluigi.PNG|Waluigi Woolly Yoshi.png|Green Yarn Yoshi Pink Yarn Yoshi.png|Pink Yarn Yoshi Light Blue Yarn Yoshi.png|Light Blue Yarn Yoshi Donkey Kong Jr..png|Donkey Kong Jr. Donkey Kong.PNG|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong.PNG|Diddy Kong Kirby-smm.png|Kirby King Dedede.png|King Dedede Meta Knight.PNG|Meta Knight Pit.PNG|Pit Paletuna.PNG|Paletuna Dark Pit.png|Dark Pit Mega_Man.PNG|Mega Man (deformed) Modern Samus.PNG|Modern Samus Zero Suit Samus.PNG|Zero Suit Samus R.O.B..PNG|R.O.B. R.O.B.2.PNG|R.O.B.'s alternate skin Marth.png|Marth Ike.PNG|Ike Lucina.PNG|Lucina Robin.PNG|Robin Pikachu-smm.png|Pikachu Charizard.PNG|Charizard Jigglypuff.PNG|Jigglypuff Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo Lucario.PNG|Lucario Greninja.PNG|Greninja Olimar.PNG|Olimar Pikmin.png|Pikmin Link.PNG|Link Zelda.PNG|Zelda Ganondorf.PNG|Ganondorf Sheik.PNG|Sheik Tingle.PNG|Tingle Toon Link.PNG|Toon Link Shulk.PNG|Shulk Ness.PNG|Ness Lucas.PNG|Lucas Green Inkling Squid.PNG|Green Inkling Squid Green Inkling Boy.PNG|Green Inkling Boy Blue Inkling Squid.PNG|Blue Inkling Squid Inkling Boy.png|Inkling Boy Orange Inkling Squid.PNG|Orange Inkling Squid Inkling Girl.png|Inkling Girl Wii Fit Trainer.png|Wii Fit Trainer Chibi-Robo.PNG|Chibi-Robo Villager.PNG|Villager Tom Nook.PNG|Tom Nook K. K..PNG|K. K. Slider Resetti.png|Resetti Rover.PNG|Rover Timmy and Tommy.PNG|Timmy and Tommy Blathers.PNG|Blathers Mabel.png|Mabel Kapp'n.PNG|Kapp'n Celeste.png|Celeste Kicks.PNG|Kicks Isabelle (Summer Outfit).png|Isabelle in summer outfit Isabelle (Winter Outfit).png|Isabelle in winter outfit Digby.png|Digby Cyrus.PNG|Cyrus Reese.png|Reese Lottie.PNG|Lottie Captain Falcon.PNG|Captain Falcon Mr. Game & Watch.PNG|Mr. Game & Watch Sonic.PNG|Sonic Duck Hunt Duo.png|Duck Hunt Pac-Man.png|Pac-Man Foreman Spike.PNG|Foreman Spike Little Mac.PNG|Little Mac Fox McCloud.PNG|Fox Falco.PNG|Falco Slippy Toad.png|Slippy Toad Peppy Hare.png|Peppy Hare Walker.PNG|Arwing Dr. Lobe.PNG|Dr. Lobe Ashley.PNG|Ashley Nikki.PNG|Nikki Fighter Fly.png|Fighter Fly Freezie.PNG|Freezie Totem Link.PNG|Totem Link Arino.PNG|Arino Super Mario-Kun.PNG|Mario, from Super Mario-Kun Cat Mario.PNG|Cat Mario Cat Peach.PNG|Cat Peach Necky.PNG|Necky Frog Mario.PNG|Frog Mario Paper-mario.PNG|Paper Mario GLA.PNG|GLA SMM-CostumeMario-Felyne.png|Felyne SMM-CostumeMario-SkyPop.png|Sky Pop SMM-CostumeMario-ArcadeBunny.png|Arcade Bunny SMM-MasterBelch.png|Master Belch SMM-MrSaturn.png|Mr. Saturn Captain Toad.png|Captain Toad Excitebike.PNG|Excitebike Birdo.PNG|Birdo SMM-CostumeMario-Yamamura.png|Yamamura SMM_Daisy.png|Daisy e-gadd.PNG|Professor E. Gadd Greenie.png|Greenie Bulbasaur-SMMCostume.png|Bulbasaur Charmander-SMMCostume.png|Charmander Squirtle-SMMCostume.png|Squirtle Chitoge Kirisaki.png|Chitoge Kirisaki '' Lavender DLC Other downloadable contents '' admiral-bobbery.PNG|Admiral Bobbery flurrie.PNG|Flurrie goombella.PNG|Goombella koops.PNG|Koops vivian.PNG|Vivian superboy-sb4-yawackhary.PNG|Super Boy from Super Boy 4 super-lode-runner-1.PNG|Super Lode Runner super-lode-runner-2.PNG|Super Lode Runner's alternative skin somari.PNG|Somari hummer.PNG|"The Hummer" Super-sonic.png|Super Sonic Spiderman.PNG|Spider-Man megaman.PNG|Mega Man roll.PNG|Roll rokko chan.PNG|Rokko Chan lan.PNG|Lan megamanexe.PNG|MegaMan.EXE beck.PNG|Beck, Mighty No. 9 30th anv mario.PNG|Skinny Mario Shadow Mario.PNG|Shadow Mario mii-fighter.PNG|Mii Fighter mii-swordfighter.PNG|Mii Swordfighter mii-gunner.PNG|Mii Gunner bingo-the-multiva.PNG|Bingo the Multiva mega-drive-the-hard-girl.PNG|Mega Drive the Hard Girl saturn-the-hard-girl.PNG|Saturn the Hard Girl dreamcast-the-hard-girl.PNG|Dreamcast the Hard Girl sash-lilac.PNG|Sash Lilac carol-tea.PNG|Carol Tea milla-basset.PNG|Milla Basset torque.PNG|Torque spade.PNG|Spade tails.PNG|Tails knuckles.PNG|Knuckles shadow.PNG|Shadow kirito.PNG|Kirito asuna.PNG|Asuna lancen.PNG|Lancen matt.PNG|Matt blue-blob.PNG|Blue Blob mayor-zoe.PNG|Mayor Zoe the-kid.PNG|The Kid boshy.PNG|Boshy ristar.PNG|Ristar bomberman.PNG|Bomberman mario-nes-open.PNG|Mario, from NES Open Tournament Golf luigi-nes-open.PNG|Luigi, from NES Open Tournament Golf mario-wario.PNG|Mario in Wario costume mario-waluigi.PNG|Mario in Waluigi costume galacta-knight-BubbleKirby77.png|Galacta Knight neptune-BubbleKirby77.png|Neptune vert-BubbleKirby77.png|Vert aleio-DerpyThePony365.png|Aleio marlex-DerpyThePony365.png|Marlex gary-the-gadget-guy-Dialga22239.png|Gary the Gadget Guy xerneas-Dialga22239.png|Xerneas yveltal-Dialga22239.png|Yveltal '' Music DLCs Super Sticky Soundtrack DLC: A Pick of Super Stickman Golf 2 soundtracks. It can ONLY be unlocked on Android/iOS. When chosen, theme musics will be converted as: *Overworld (Day) => Bluesy *Overworld (Night) => Pleased Chippy *Underground => Spy Song *Athletic => Minty Land *Underwater => Woods Intro *Castle => Boss Battle Stepknight DLC: The two soundtracks of the android game Stepknight. *Overworld (Day, Night), Underground, Athletic, Underwater: Aozora Shakariki Sawagi (Main Menu Theme) *Castle: Kinoko Monchaku (Game Theme) Lavender DLC: The syndromic theme, Lavender Town (Original) of Pokémon Red & Green on all levels! IT CREEPZ YOU! Offers *Yoshi Speci DLC: This characters can be unlocked for free if Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island be played on the device. (Wii U/3DS => Virtual Console) *HaXXoR's PiK DLC: If the player signs in with his Romhacking.net account, this characters each cost only 300! Alternative skins cost only 30! (All platfroms) *Nippon Night DLC: This characters can be unlocked for free if All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. be played on the device. (Wii U/3DS => Virtual Console) *Ghostly Group DLC: This characters can be unlocked for free if Pac-Man be played on the device. (Wii U/3DS => Virtual Console) *Joust More Mario Bros. DLC: This characters can be unlocked for free if Mario Bros. be played on the device. (Wii U/3DS => Virtual Console) *Super Sticky Soundtrack DLC: Can be unlocked ONLY if Super Stickman Golf 2 be installed on this device. (Android/iOS) *Mystery Suits DLC: If Super Mario Maker be installed on this device, this game has a connectivity with it, i.e. If any character be unlocked on Super Mario Maker, it can be unlocked for free in this game. Other downloadable characters has no offer. Creditments Admiral Bobbery, Flurrie, Goombella, Koops, Vivian: Carl27 Super Boy, Somari: Yawackhary Lan, MegaMan.EXE: SonikDude Mii Fighter, Mii Swordfighter, Mii Gunner, Bingo the Multiva, Mega Drive the Hard Girl, Saturn the Hard Girl, Dreamcast the Hard Girl, Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Milla Basset, Torque, Spade, Roll, Mega Man (deformed), Pac-Man, Sonic, Super Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Paper Mario, Kirito, Asuna, Lancen, Matt, Blue Blob, Mayor Zoe, The Kid, Boshy, Ristar, Bomberman: Ender Creep Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Mia Fey, Maya Fey, Apollo Justice, Pearl Fey, Franziska von Karma, D. Gumshoe, clockworkMelody: clockworkMelody Galacta Knight, Neptune, Vert: BubbleKirby77 Aleio, Marlex: DerpyThePony365 (Aleio was named by me) Gary the Gadget Guy, Xerneas, Yveltal: Dialga22239 Skinny Mario, Shadow Mario: GameMakerGuy aka GMG Hummer: KingPepe Spider-Man: Dazz |} Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:PC Games Category:IOS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Android games